Intermission
by wildewitch
Summary: The Boy in the Iceberg production leads to a pretty interesting conversation between a certain waterbender and firebender.


A/N: This takes place during the Ember Island Players episode (Ep317), in case anyone was still confused on the matter. Just testing out the waters to see how I write with this couple. I'm considering writing a full-length fic with them in the nearby future. Enjoy!

* * *

Intermission

One-shot

* * *

Katara was still fuming as she finished her quick ascent up the stairs. Once the curtain was safely closed behind her, she cast a remorseful glance behind her where she knew Aang still stood in his place on the balcony. She shook her head and began to walk as she let her thoughts consume her. He shouldn't have kissed her like that, it was unfair to put her in such a position when he knew very well that she was unsure about her future, much less one that involved someone else. She had been suspecting for a while that the young monk held feelings for her, and the sudden kiss before the invasion had confirmed such suspicions. But she had put any prospect for a relationship, with Aang or anyone else, on the backburner for the time being due to their current circumstances. And she thought he was wise enough to do the same until about two minutes ago.

"Oof! Hey! Watch where you're – Oh, Katara."

The waterbender had been so lost in her own mind that she failed to notice where she was going after she turned a corner, and had bumped right into the back of Zuko.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I wasn't paying attention." Katara quickly apologized.

"You seem lost in thought. Has the play gotten to you too?" The prince folded his arms across his chest, a look of understanding playing on his features.

"Something like that…" Katare replied, not meeting his gaze. The firebender regarded her curiously, his eyes narrowing. He knew there was more to it than what she was letting on, but he let it go for now.

"Actually, I'm glad to see you before the play started back up." Zuko returned to his previous position before Katara had (literally) run into him, leaning up against a large windowsill that overlooked the beach. "I wanted to apologize."

This caught Katara's attention and she immediately looked to the scarred man. But he wasn't looking at her this time, instead watching the waves crash against the shore outside.

"Apologize? What for?" She also put her hands on the sill as she came to stand next to him.

"For what happened back at Ba Sing Se." Zuko replied simply.

Of all the things to rehash again… Katara worried that Zuko thought she still resented him.

"Zuko, I-"

"Please, let me finish." Katara ceased her vocal thoughts and waited patiently, albeit concerned, as her features showed. "What I did back there still keeps me up at night. And not just because of what happened with my uncle. You were the first person to trust me, and I threw it back in your face. In all of your faces. You even offered to use your water from the Spirit Oasis on me… which I'm glad you didn't."

Katara said nothing, not wanting to interrupt him were he to go on.

"I'm not looking for an apology acceptance, or even a reassuring speech. I already got one of those from Toph. I just wanted you to know that these are things that I have thought about, and they make me more grateful for everyone's acceptance. Especially yours."

Katara smiled as she felt her chest expand with emotion. This was one of those rare moments when Zuko truly opened up, and she felt honored to be on the receiving end of such a raw side from the firebender. She felt a slight welling from behind her eyes but would not let it go any further than that, as her pride was still sorely bruised from the actress's portrayal of her.

"And if you're wanting to punch me, please go for this arm." He said, pointing to the right limb.

Katara smirked, amused but not quite understanding what he was saying. She then softly placed her hand on the arm he pointed at. She felt the muscles underneath tense briefly before relaxing again. Whether it was from not being used to gentle touches or if he was actually expecting her to punch him, she didn't know. But she sincerely hoped it was the latter, for his sake.

He had said he didn't want any apology acceptance speeches, and heaven forbid she go on a hope tangent. She settled for just giving him a reassuring smile, to let him know all had been forgiven and all was in the past where it belonged.

She then retrieved her hand and crossed her arms, leaning back up against the windowsill.

"This play truly is ridiculous. I mean did you see how they portrayed us in the cave?" Katara joked, wanting to lighten the mood.

Zuko looked at her and smirked. He appreciated the welcomed change of tone.

"How could I miss it? Your proclamations of love for me probably woke up the whole island."

Katara paused, wide-eyed, taken aback by the reciprocated banter. What Zuko was this?

"You wish. Your actor's hands were all over my actress."

"Another production error. As I recall, _you_ were the handsy one in the cave."

Katara's face was now as red as her garments as she desperately tried to come up with a clever retort. But before she could think of anything, a young Fire Nation kid dressed up as Aang came running around the corner and slammed right into the side of Katara, knocking her off balance. Reacting on instinct, Zuko quickly turned and outstretched his arms before she could make contact with the floor. The kid at fault continued on running, without stopping or even slowing down to apologize.

It took Katara a moment to register her new position. Her back was arched as her feet stood tiptoe in the relatively same area where she had been standing, and her chest was pressed flush up against Zuko's. Her hands were now also placed on his chest, as instinct had driven them forward to catch herself but made contact with his front before she could hit the ground. Zuko held a strong grip on either of her upper arms to keep her steady, standing up straight with feet planted firmly to keep them both stable. It occurred to Katara that her weight had completely shifted to unbalanced and if Zuko were to let go she would continue her fall.

But he made no move to do such a thing as she made no move to right herself, as she probably should have. Instead they stood there for the moment, his head craned down to look at her, hers craned up.

"Uh… S-Sorry, again." Katara broke the silence awkwardly, but still had yet to move from her position.

"That corner has people running into each other left and right." Zuko responded quietly. He was slightly mesmerized by the wide blue eyes that were regarding him curiously. They almost seemed to look inside of him. The feeling they caused was thrilling, in a sense that made him uncomfortable but at the same time made him feel… well, he wasn't too sure what that second feeling was. But he had to say something to break the silence that had once again settled in.

"They should probably fix that poor… architectural planning…" Zuko finished lamely.

Katara didn't seem too hear him, or if she did made no move to acknowledge the remark. Zuko wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but he felt her hands slightly curl to further grasp the front of his cloak. The slight rubbing on his chest that the movement caused made his face grow warm. The feeling also translated to his palms which started to produce an abnormal heat. Katara picked up on the increased heat on her bare arms. She knew the temperate was unnatural and could tell it was the involuntary result of a flustered firebender. But it wasn't painful, it rather resembled the same relaxing heat a hot towel might provide, which was welcome as the open window was bringing in particularly chilly breezes from the sea below. She shivered unknowingly in his grasp.

Zuko had very much picked up on this tremor that her body produced and it became too much for him. He abruptly pushed her back onto steady feet, but took a bit longer to remove his hands.

"We should… probably start heading back." He suggested.

Katara blinked. Heading back? Oh, the play!

"Probably." She responded. She began to head back to their seats with Zuko following suit. When they reached them, Katara grasped the curtain that lead out into the auditorium but paused before she pulled them back.

"And Zuko?"

"Yes?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

Fini


End file.
